Misunderstood
by Alvin-Seville-Lover
Summary: First story! is actually after the first movie. Rated K  cause I'm paranoid.  Lil' Summary: When Alvin gets sent to his room and Simon stirs things up, Alvin decides Dave doesn't like him and leaves home. Is he successful?


Dave smiled as he heard the happy laughs of Alvin, Simon and Theodore floating upstairs. After a while, those laughs turned into smashes, squelches, cheers and a few cheeky laughs from Alvin.  
_'What the heck?' _Dave thought. He dropped the papers he was supposed to be working on, sighed and wandered downstairs bracing himself for the terror in the kitchen. He closed his eyes and walked in, while three chipmunk faces froze at the sight of him.

Dave opened his eyes. All that met him were squished apples, Syrup coating every surface, Alvin holding a baseball bat and apple, and pieces of smashed glasses and a vase strewn everywhere.  
"!" Dave yelled. Alvin jumped back in surprise and slight fear .  
"Room. NOW." Dave shouted to Alvin and watched as he slunk upstairs.

Alvin's Point Of View:

This is so not fair. It wasn't just me, it was Simon and Theodore too! And he took all my toys and laptop out of my room! Guess he wants them to himself. But who cares, I'll get my laptop back when he softens up. Which shouldn't be too long.  
Plus, did I mention he locked my door? Yeah, true. Can't get out.

End Point Of View.

After a while of thinking up terribly rude names for Dave, Alvin noticed that it was getting considerably darker outside and there was no sign of Dave.  
'_He must be locking me in here all night, the evil bat.' _Alvin thought.  
But as soon as Alvin thought of the last word there was a light knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" Alvin muttered lazily.  
"It's Simon!" Simon shouted as he walked in. "Came to tell you something."  
"What?" Alvin asked.  
"I, uh, Just heard Dave on the phone. He was talking about an exterminator.. And you.."  
"Shut up Si" Alvin retaliated  
"I'm serious!" Simon said.  
"Whatever." Alvin replied.  
Simon shrugged and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
Alvin sighed and got into bed. He wouldn't bother with sleeping, 'cause that would make Dave guilty, and that was what Alvin wanted, didn't he?  
But the more Alvin thought of what Simon had told him, the more convincing it seemed. Tears stung his eyes as he thought, _'Maybe he really wants me to leave.. I'll do it now to save him the t- trouble.'_  
And so Alvin packed a few things quietly, so no one would hear him, grabbed a notebook, red crayon and torch and tried to get out of his room.

..And it wasn't very hard to, as Simon hadn't locked his door. Alvin made his way downstairs and tiptoed past the big armchair where Simon and Theodore were sleeping.  
He tiptoed into the kitchen and quickly wrote a note using the crayon.  
It said,

'_Simon, Theodore, Dave. I know you want me to leave .I'll save you the trouble of kicking me out or anything. Don't worry about me I will live somewhere in the city.  
Simon, take up my place as lead singer. Tell the fans I'm sorry that I'm not in the band anymore. Theodore, I've set out some toaster waffles for you. You can save them for winter. You and Simon can share out my toys.. You can have double breakfast, eat mine AND yours.  
Dave.. Don't come looking for me, please._

- Alvin.'

Tears formed in Alvin's eyes and dripped onto the letter. Two of them joined up and made a heart shape on it.  
Alvin took a few toaster waffles and covered them in syrup, with another note, ( To Theo.)  
Then Alvin sighed and walked to the back door. He collected his few things and opened the door (Which still had the key in it.)  
He looked back at the armchair where his brothers were.  
"Bye Guys.." He whispered in a wobbly voice.  
Alvin stepped outside and disappeared into the darkness.

..Two minutes later he came back in. "I'll just hide in the kitchen cupboard." He said quietly to himself. And so he took he and his things to cosy up in the kitchen cupboard for a while, just until the morning.

Dave woke up and rubbed his eyes. The first thing he thought of was Alvin. He dashed to the little 'munks bedroom, but of course Alvin wasn't there. So he dashed downstairs in a frenzy, shaking Theodore and Simon awake. The three dashed in the kitchen and found the note lying on the counter.  
Dave picked it up and read it quietly.

"_Simon, Theodore, Dave. I know you want me to leave .I'll save you the trouble of kicking me out or anything. Don't worry about me I will live somewhere in the city.  
Simon, take up my place as lead singer. Tell the fans I'm sorry that I'm not in the band anymore. Theodore, I've set out some of my last toaster waffles for you. You can save them for winter. You and Simon can share out my toys.. You can have double breakfast, eat mine AND yours.  
Dave.. Don't come looking for me, please._

- Alvin.''

"What? Where's Alvin!" Simon cried as he tugged on Dave's arm. "Tell me!"  
Dave stared at the floor. "He's ran away guys. Simon, he's letting you be lead singer. He wants you to tell the fans Alvin is sorry he isn't in the band. Theodore, he's left you his last few toaster waffles, and wants you to eat his breakfast too. Both of you, he wants you to share out his toys.. And he doesn't want me to look for him."  
"What?" Both chipmunks cried to Dave, tears forming in their eyes.

"Guys." Dave stopped them. "I don't care what Alvin says, we're looking for him."

Both chipmunks nodded and ran off. Dave followed.

Meanwhile Alvin was still in the cupboard . He had just heard and seen everything from the crack in the door. He shivered as he looked at his surroundings of dust, dirt and a huge horrible hairy spider and decided to get out as he didn't fancy a spider attack or dying of dust inhalation or something.  
"Guys! I'm coming!" He yelled as he made a makeshift parachute using a wooden spoon, a tissue and an old piece of gum.  
Once his cleverly made parachute was finished, he opened the door and screamed for his life (with a few woohoos! Thrown in) to get his brothers attention and also for the sake of it.

Dave was looking upstairs for Alvin when he heard that familiar scream. He smiled and ran down the stairs with two excited chipmunks following. They wandered into the kitchen to find Alvin on the floor as flat as a pancake, but he soon stood up, and grinned when he saw Simon and Theodore coming toward him with flying colours.  
They all hugged and then stopped when they realized Dave was still standing behind them.  
Alvin turned toward him. "Sorry Dave."  
Simon looked at Theodore and mouthed 'Lets get out of here! This is private' and they sidestepped out.

"So Alvinator, why did you 'run away?' Dave asked.  
Alvin hung his head. "Simon said you called an exterminator and was talking about me. So I thought you wanted to k.." He couldn't bring himself to say the word.  
Dave grinned. "I'd never do that to you! I was talking to the exterminator for a friend. And this exterminator heard I was looking after you and asked your name. Come here bud." Dave said softly.  
Alvin wandered over to Dave and they both hugged.  
"Dave?" Asked Alvin innocently.  
"mmm?" Dave Asked.  
"Does this mean I can get away with my apple-squishing game?"  
"Don't push it!" Dave grinned.

The end.

(A/N - first story! Try not to be mean if you flame XC )


End file.
